Broken Spirit Rescued Soul
by magikcrab
Summary: Darkfic! Betrayed by her friend. Held captive. Brutalized. Who's side is he on anyway? Draco/Hermione, Lucius/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione. WARNING! CONTAINS MATURE THEMES SUCH AS NON-CON, ABUSE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, and CURSING. IF OFFENDED DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Spirit...Rescued Soul

Author: magickrab

Warnings: violence, abuse, non-con, cursing, IF OFFENDED BY THESE THINGS DO NOT READ

Paring: Draco/Hermione, Lucius/Hermione, Blaise/Hermione

Summary: Betrayed by her friend. Held captive. Brutalized. Who's side is he on anyway?

Disclaimer: Clearly these characters are not mine, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The story is however mine.

A/N: Please give feedback!

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione literally froze followed by a hard fall to the ground. Terrified, her eyes darted all around searching for the source of the attack.

_**flashback**_

_Hermione awoke to the sound of an owl at her window. It was holding an envelope addressed simply "Head Girl." She opened it. A familiar voice echoed through her room. _

"_**Hermione, **_

_** It seems a traitor is in our midst and has been passing along information to the Dark Lord. It is our duty to investigate this matter however at this time it must remain a secret until we can fully asses the threat. Meet me at the entrance to the dungeons at 11 o'clock sharp. Tell no one of your plans. Once we evaluate the situation we will alert the appropriate superiors.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Head Boy"**_

_Suddenly the letter burst into flames. "Odd, a self destruct charm," Hermione thought. What could be so important to keep a secret. No matter. She trusted Draco. This year had been different for them. She actually considered they're relationship a close one, in private anyway. Of course no one in his or her family or circle of friends had any idea that Draco and Hermione were anything but enemies. No one knew they talked about things, deep things that they would only tell each other, sometimes while snuggling. Romance had not exactly blossomed but it couldn't be ruled out. She looked at the clock 10:49pm. She quickly gathered her things._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hello Mudblood, glad you could make it!" She squinted, trying to focus on the figure looming over her. Confusion set in.

"Now I'm going to release you but have to relax."

A strong warmth surged through her body and she quickly regained feeling. "You stupid git! What'd you do that to me for," she accused angrily.

"He didn't," another familiar voice snapped, "I did."

Hermione looked to see Blaise standing behind Draco. He had an malicious look in his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake what for," she said, getting irritated.

"Fun really," Blaise sneered.

Hermione sat up and scooted back against the stone wall. "So..." she said hopefully, "Where is this traitor you discovered."

"Your looking at him," Draco said calmly.

Shocked, Hermione pulled herself up. "So, _you're _the traitor...and you brought me down here to tell me that?"

Both boys moved closer toward her. Hermione attempted to scoot back but was met by cold stone.

"No, of course not," Blaise said as he inched closer. "The letter was simply a clean way of getting you down here...down here where know one knows you are...down here where you're all alone...down here where no one can hear you..." He paused for effect... "Scream!"

Hermione bolted for the staircase.

"Mobilicorpus!"

Hermione felt her body lifted at least a foot off the ground. She was spun around to see Draco, wand aimed at her. "Come come dear, we're far from finished with you." He directed her body towards him with his wand, bringing her directly in front of him. He could see the apparent confusion on her face.

"Actually, instead of you getting information out of the "traitor," Draco laughed, "we will be _retrieving _information out of you."

"The fuck you will you slithery arsehole!" she yelled. He slapped her across the face. Not very hard. But it certainly stung. He then pointed his wand at her and ropes quickly formed around her wrists. Blaise pushed her roughly from behind, "Get moving mudblood."

"Lumos," Draco commanded as he led the group deep into the dungeon's tunnels.

Afraid of what was to come and feeling a strong flight instinct, Hermione kicked Draco in the back as hard as she possibly could.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed as he whipped around to face her. She glared angrily at him. She braced for the blow. For a second she could swear she saw pity flash across his eyes.

Smack! He backhanded her. Hard this time. She felt warm blood trickling down her chin. "Stupid girl," he muttered and continued down the passageway.

After a considerable walk of twists and turns they arrived at an isolated cell. Blaise shoved her inside. She immediately retreated to the corner of the room. She shuddered as she surveyed it. An enormous, extremely out of place, four post bed took up the majority of the space. In another corner was what appeared to be a bathtub? In another corner a massive, beautifully hand carved wardrobe. Other than the fact it was located in a dungeon where the floor and walls were a somewhat damp stone, it could have been a nice bedroom or hotel room.

The magical ropes binding her wrists had disappeared. It didn't matter though. There was no getting out of this cell. At least not by anyway she could see.

"You should go and tell him of the successful capture, I'm sure he is awaiting the news," Blaise gestured at the door to Draco.

"You go," Draco said, "I'll _entertain_ the mudblood."

"These were _your _orders. _Your _mission. _You_ need to be the one to bring him here," Blaise spoke threateningly to Draco, "Unless you want it to look like you don't have it under control."

"Very well," Draco muttered. "But do take it easy while I'm gone. We need her alive," he paused, "and reasonably well for when my father arrives."

Hermione gasped. Lucius was behind this. What was going to happen to her. Before she knew it Draco had apparated.

Blaise moved toward her. She shuddered. He reached out and grabbed a hold of her chin, turning it to look at him. She looked deeply into his dark eyes, looking for that same look she had seen in Draco. It was not there.

"Did you hear that?" Blaise asked. "I must keep you _reasonably well_ until the others return." He slapped her. "Guess that's open for interpretation." He slapped her again.

"Do your worst you fucking bastard. I'm not telling you or either of those Malfoy pricks a damn thing!" Hermione screamed in his face.

"Lets not worry about _saying _anything right now. I've got a much better use for your mouth." He reached around and grabbed a fist full of hair from the back of her head. With his other hand he removed his robes and undid his trousers.

Hermione felt his rigid member push against her tightly closed lips. "You do this or I think of something more...painful...to occupy our time," Blaise whispered harshly. Hermione just gritted her teeth. There was just no way she would give in to this sick indignity.

"Fine!" Blaise said, and pulled her to her feet by her hair. He smacked her in the mouth. Then again, and again until blood began to flow freely down her chin and neck.

He dragged her over to the bed and bent her over it. He ripped off her robes, leaving her in her bra and panties. A rush of embarrassment and shame swept over her, being nearly naked in front of Blaise.

_Smack! _A sharp pain greeted her unsuspecting arse. _Smack! Smack! Smack! _More stinging blows. Blaise was _spanking _her. Her shame deepened. She began to struggle, writhe around kick her legs back at her attacker.

_Smack! Smack! _The onslaught continued.

Blaise looked down at her ever so reddening arse. "How does it feel to be lower than low," he asked, "getting spanked, and..." he pulled her panties aside to ram to fingers into her very unprepared channel... "banged like the fucking little whore you are."

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and tried to block out the pain and humiliation as Blaise continued his abuse. He rotated a round of swats with brutal thrusting.

"Blaise!" Draco's voice spoke without warning. Hermione turned her head to see Draco standing beside the bed.

"Blaise what have you! - what have you gotten out of her? Anything?"

"Actually we were just getting started," Blaise replied, accentuated with a final smack to her very sore arse. "She's all yours."

Draco approached her. He clamped his fingers tightly around her throat and leaned in. "I'm s-" he began quietly then louder, "I'm s- surprised this filthy bitch hasn't given in. Clearly it will take much more than this," he gestured at her now bruising backside.

He pushed her by her neck further up the bed. He crawled on top of Hermione who was still on her stomach. He grabbed her burning arse cheek and squeezed painfully. "This was nothing mudblood, nothing..." he whispered quietly in her ear. He flipped her over onto her back and grabbed both her wrists raising them above her head. He muttered a spell and the ropes appeared again, binding her arms to the bedposts.

In an instant he was off her. Standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes surveying up and down her body. They fixed on her inner thigh, there was blood trickling down it.

"You raped her!" he yelled angrily at Blaise,"without me," he quickly added.

"No man, I just fingered her a little... a lot."

"And the blood?" Draco questioned. "You actually broke her barrier with your _fingers_?" My orders were strict about keeping her _reasonably well_ until my farther arrived and that included keeping her a virgin!

"No, no, no," Blaise defended himself. "She just bleed because she was dry and I was..not gentle."

"I see," Draco said "Well in that case," he reached out his wand and placed it at her entrance.

Hermione cringed. The likelyhood of being raped with Malfoy's wand was looking pretty high right now. "You're disgusting," she drawled.

"And you're healed," Draco replied. She felt a warm tingling sensation where his wand was directed.

"Only so you'll be more presentable later of course," he added. Hermione's eyes shot to his with horror.

Again she saw it there. That flash. Pity? Guilt? Sympathy? She didn't know.

What happened to her friend. Was it really a friendship? Was he fooling her this whole year just so she would trust him! So he could trick her! So he could hurt her.

_**flashback**_

_Hermione was making her way class. She was late. The only one racing down the halls of Hogwarts. She heard yelling and stopped suddenly. She peered into the empty classroom where the sound was coming from and saw Lucius and Draco. _

_Lucius was screaming horrible things at his son. Calling Draco a disgrace to the Malfoy name, a worthless piece of shit, a waste of oxygen...etc. _

_Hermione was turning to leave when she heard a thud. She looked back in. Draco was laying on the floor his hand to his face. His bleeding face! He quickly brought his other hand up to cover his head as his father continued to strike him repeatedly. "You had better learn my boy," Lucius said with a sharp kick to Draco's abdomen, and just like that he apparated. _

_Hermione was stunned. She guessed she knew this happened. Draco often had a bruise or two. Many more after vacations and breaks from school. She guessed everyone probably had some idea that Lucius beat him. _

_Even being the brat and prick that he was he didn't deserve to be treated like that. Especially by his own father. Hermione felt a strong sense of sympathy for the broken boy on the floor. _

_After some consideration Hermione entered the classroom. "Draco? Are you alright?"_

_He was just standing up. "Sure, why do you ask," he mumbled pitifully as he wiped blood from his face onto his sleeve._

"_I saw," she replied._

"_Saw what?"_

"_I saw all of it."_

"_Saw all of what," he said apparently refusing to admit the obvious._

"_I saw him yell at you. I saw him hit you. All of the times he hit you._

_He looked at her painfully as he struggled to stand straight, holding his stomach._

"_And kicked you," she added._

"_Look Granger," he sighed, "I know you mean well, trying to see if I'm okay and all but this is none of your business. Please go. Forget you ever saw anything. Please"_

"_Don't you want someone to talk to. Now that I know what's the worst that could happen now? I saw Lucius beat you. It can't be taken back. Unless you're going to obliviate me." Hermione crossed her arms._

"_There's an idea," he said with a laugh. Followed by a wince._

"_See you're already smiling, sort of. At least let me at least help you back to your room and try and fix you up a bit. You can't go to class looking like that."_

"_Thank-you," he said sincerely as she took his hand and led him out of the room._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since Draco and Blaise had left. The cell was pitch black. Like a grave. Hermione shivered in the cold, her hands still bound above her head. Suddenly a loud clank! Then a long creaking sound.

"Lumos" Draco's voice commanded.

"I expected I was left for dead," Hermione questioned Draco rudely.

"Now why ever would I want you dead little mudblood!" Draco smirked, "When you're so much more fun alive."

"Go to hell," she spat and looked away from him.

Draco grabbed her chin painfully, forcing her to look at him. "Watch what you say to your betters or you will suffer, I promise you that!" he threw her head to the side.

Hermione watched in disbelief as Draco walked over to a chair and began undressing himself. "What are you going to do?" she questioned timidly.

"Take a wild guess, Granger, you're the smart one." He laughed.

"But I thought you said...you told Blaise he couldn't...I thought..." her voice trailed off.

"I wasn't going to let Blaise rape you. I said nothing in regards to myself...or whomever else."

"Whomever else?" Hermione repeated.

"Just shut up and stop asking stupid questions," Draco said as he climbed up onto her.

"Please," she whimpered. "Don't do this, it's not you." He smacked her across the face.

"I decide what is and isn't me. You don't have any idea. No idea at all what could happen to you. Just be grateful." He started pinching and sucking on her nipples.

"Grateful! Fuck you! You have no idea what's going to happen to YOU!" She was kicking.

Draco slapped her again. "Stop fighting me, Granger!"

She kicked harder. He slapped harder.

"Don't make me beat you," he threatened.

"Does this make you fell powerful you sick freak! Go ahead, beat me to a bloody pulp. Kill me. Grow some balls you disgusting pervert!"

Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair. "One more word from your filthy mouth and I will whip you bloody."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and stared Draco in the eyes. She saw it again. That pity, fear, sadness sort of thing. She calmed down.

"That's my girl," Draco smiled, grateful for her submission. "It will all be over soon."

He began sliding his fingers along her slit; dry. He moved down the bed and placed his head between her legs. He licked her between her folds. She trembled a little. He placed a finger insider gently slipping in and out and rubbed her nub with his thumb. "Ohh," she moaned a little.

"Feels good doesn't it Granger," he said coyly. "No, I hate you," she responded.

"You're body doesn't hate me though," he smiled as he spread the now dripping juices around her entrance." He traced his finger up her pelvis past her belly button, and swirled it around her breasts.

"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are," he said and then pressed his lips against hers.

Draco placed his hardened member against her.

"It will only hurt for a minute," He tried to assure her. "Then it will feel good, I promise."

Draco impaled himself inside of her in one swift thrust breaking though her barrier. She lurched in pain. "Oh Granger, you're sooo tight," he shuddered in pleasure.

He paused allowing her body time to adjust to the intrusion.

"It hurts so bad, Draco," she whimpered. Her arms and legs were trembling uncontrollability.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered. She looked uncertainly at him. "It won't make it hurt more, I promise, it will be more comfortable for you, just do it." She did.

"Now, I'm going to unbind you're wrists, but you've got to promise not to fight me." He looked at her, really not sure how she would react to the freedom. "I wasn't kidding about whipping you," he added, just to be sure.

The ropes disappeared.

"Put your arms around my neck," Draco instructed as he slipped one arm behind her head. She obeyed.

He began moving slowly back and forth in smooth movements. Hermione made some pained noises but did not struggle.

Draco felt her relaxing and began to pick up pace. Soon he was pounding in and out pretty hard.

She started whimpering louder... was it whimpering?

He continued his vigorous thrusting. Suddenly her muscles contracted tightly around his member, squeezing and releasing. He came and collapsed against her. She was breathing very hard. He looked at her face. She had come too.

Draco pulled himself out of Hermione and quickly got off the bed. Hermione sat up a little placing a sheet across her breasts to cover herself. "So..what now?" she asked quietly

He didn't respond as he redressed himself and then made his way toward to cell door.

Hermione curled up on the bed, terrified. _Would he just keep coming back to rape her over and over. Would Blaise do the same? Who else? Or maybe he'd just kill her now that he'd had her_...her mind swarmed with all the possibilities.

Draco stared back at her sadly. Guilt clearly written all over his face.

"I don't know yet," he eventually responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lay shivering on the bed, contemplating her situation, waiting for Draco or Blaise to return and likely rape her again. It felt like years had passed yet it had only been a couple of hours.

She startled to the screeching sound of the cell door slamming shut. She looked up to see Draco standing beside the bed. He looked angry.

"Stand up" he barked.

She winced.

Draco grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked her to her feet. He looked her up and down. She was naked. There was dried blood near her mouth and on her cheek. Red welts wrapped around her wrists. Her breasts bore purple marks in the shape of fingers.

He reached his hand between her legs and traced up her thighs. His finger pushed slowly back and forth along her slit.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, bracing for the violation to come.

Draco lifted her body on to the bed placing her on her back. "Spread em" he commanded. She hesitated. He roughly forced her legs apart. The bruising was vivid on the pale flesh of her inner thighs. He rested his hand on her mound.

"Please...Malfoy...don't..." she begged quietly. He ignored her and pressed two fingers inside of her aching sex.

A tear slipped down Hermione's cheek. Draco used his free hand and gently wiped it away. "Don't cry Granger...it will make it worse for you..." he whispered.

"I doubt anything can make this worse than it already is" she retorted, followed by a sharp cry as many more fingers were shoved into her tight channel. "You have no idea" Draco whispered, "what he will do to you."

"He?" Hermione whispered horsely as she tried to manage the fiery pain between her legs.

Draco suddenly withdrew his hand and moved away from her.

Though grateful for the relief Hermione's mind kept repeating "He" over and over and over.

Draco paced silently.

"You're going to let Blaise rape me aren't you?" Hermione questioned, painfully remembering the humiliation...and the blood...

"No" Draco said quietly, not looking at her, "My...my father...he is coming."

"He's coming to kill me?" Hermione said almost hopefully.

The silence was deafening.

Draco looked at her sadly, "He's coming to interrogate you, and you'll have to tell him what he wants to know or..."

"-or he'll rape me?" she finished for him.

Draco looked sick, "He's going to rape you anyway."

"And then he'll kill me," Hermione said coldly, "or that will your job...I imagine you do a fair share of his dirty work."

The smack to her face caught her by surprise and she cried out. Draco mounted her, pinning her to the bed. "Do not assume to know me," he growled.

"And he isn't going to kill you Granger. He wants you returned to Potter broken."

A rush of bravery arose in Hermione and she continued, "And so what you're job is to loosen me up a bit! You are nothing but a pawn for your father, you do everything he says without question, no matter how evil it is. If you disobey, he beats you."

"Shut up, Granger, I'm warning you" Draco hissed.

Hermione ignored him, "You don't have to hurt people, you don't have to do terrible things...evil horrible things... you've probably never even feet guilty."

This time she expected the blow across her mouth. The pain silenced her.

"That's it! You should have kept your mouth shut Granger cause now I'm gonna beat the hell out of you!" Draco yelled. She struggled to wiggle out from under him but his weight kept her pinned.

He slapped her again, and again, and again. Her head snapping to the side after each strike.

Hermione groaned as her nipples were pinched and twisted roughly. "You need to learn your place," Draco whispered cruelly, as he delivered a sharp slap to her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me!" Draco yelled smacking her other breast even harder.

She looked directly into his eyes. She could see fear in them.

"I have to do as my father commands me because his orders come from the Dark Lord. If we do not obey _him_ then my whole family, even extended family, will be murdered."

"I...I'm s..." Hermione muttered.

"You will never understand me!" Draco yelled at her before delivering a round of slaps to her naked breasts. "I have to fit into my role. I have to, its the only life I have."

"Aahhhh" Hermione cried out in pain.

"You want to know the truth!" He yelled at her as he continued to strike her, "Do you!"

Hermione's breasts were bouncing from the constant blows.

"Aahhhhhh" she cried out louder.

"I had no choice," Draco explained, "I didn't want to bring you here for him. I know how sick and twisted my Father can be, how he gets off from inflicting pain. The only thing I could do for you was to prepare you for his treatment. I thought if I could break you, even a little, he wouldn't hurt you as badly."

He stopped beating her.

Hermione covered her throbbing breasts with her hands. She said nothing.

Draco climbed off of her shaking body and moved to the chair. "What I have done," he said slowly, looking at his hands, "is nothing compared to what he will do. You must learn to bear it. If you cry out and fight back it only fuels him to go harder. You have to submit to him...fully."

They both stared at each other in silence for a while


End file.
